


Buffing Benefits

by MetallicCake



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicCake/pseuds/MetallicCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp is covered in dents from a recent tumble with some autobots. He needs Astrotrain to help him out with some buffing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffing Benefits

Transfixed. Yeah, that’s what you can call it. 

Astrotrain was simply transfixed by his bondmate in everything and everything he did. At the moment, it was just the action of his partner buffing his chassis across the room. Skywarp was very conscious of his personal appearance and made sure to buff out each bump and dent after any entanglement the decepticons found themselves in. The triple changer smirked to himself knowing what the seeker would soon ask him.

“Astro?” the seeker turned to face his partner on the berth

The larger mech sat up in the berth and folded his arms in front of him. Astrotrain smiled and asked ,“What is it, doll?”

Skywarp averted his gaze and replied with, “That damn autobot scratched my wing toda-”

“And you want me to help you with the hard-to-get spots? You know I always get to the best spots.” asked the triple changer, his smile widen

The seeker returned his gaze to his bondmate and his optics narrowed.

“You are too eager for this. You know how sensitive my wings are.” snapped Skywarp

Astrotrain raised an optic ridge towards his partner.

“And what? You’ll get someone else to do it? Because I get too ‘eager’?” asked Astrotrain cooly

“I could always get Thrust to do it. You see how he looks at me during the missions.” mocked the purple seeker

“You had better bring your aft to this berth this minute before I responsible for the death of that conehead and my bondmate.” snarled a very defensive Astrotrain

The purple seeker rolled his optics and moved towards the berth. He sat in front of the triple changer, facing away from him. Skywarp handed his bondmate the buffer and reminded him, “The scratch is my right wing. Don’t get carried away.”

Astrotrain got to work immediately and started to buff the spot where the autobot had shot him. Nothing made Astrotrain more upset to see any injury to his seeker. He thought of how he was going to make the autobots pay the next time they tumbled. However these thoughts quickly began to fade when the soft sounds of moans emitted from the smaller mech before him. 

“You really are quite sensitive.” smirked the triple changer as he continued to buff his partner’s wing  
“S-shut up, Astro-mmmhhh” 

The larger mech put the buffer aside and licked his glossa against the recently polished wing. He placed his large servos on Skywarp’s hips to hold him steady.

“ Now tell me, doll” Astrotrain breathed on the back of the seeker’s neck components “How bad do you want me on your valve right now?”

The triple changer started nibbling on the smaller mech’s neck cabling, feeling the hot electrical current against his denta. Skywarp squeaked and his whole framed heated up under his bondmate’s control

“Please Astro… ugh” begged the struggling seeker

Astrotrain picked up his seeker and placed him at the top of their berth among the pillows. He spread the seeker’s legs and lower his helm to face Skywarp’s interfacing panel. He sent a commlink packet to his partner’s network, requesting the interfacing bridge. The seeker lowered his firewall and his panel slid open. 

Skywarp’s valve was dripping and beautiful. The triple changer felt the loud pang of his spike hitting his interfacing panel. Not yet, he thought to himself. He first had to get a taste of the seeker. He placed his hands on his partner’s thighs and began kissing the surrounding area around the smaller mech’s valve. Skywarp tossed himself back into the pillows, panting as the triple changer edged closer and closer to his valve. Astrotrain locked optics with his partner as he began running his glossa against the seeker’s soaked valve. The smaller mech cried out when Astrotrain dipped his glossa deep within him. The triple changer started off with a quick licking of the walls of valve. He managed to hit two pleasure nodes at once, sending the seeker into a frenzy. He rubbed dermas around the edge of the valve, feeling the hot, soaked metal against him. 

“You are delicious.” smirked the triple changer, covered in bondmate’s valve fluid “I’m sure you want more than my glossa.”

Before the seeker could respond, Astrotrain plunged two digits in him. He sobbed into the pillows as the triple changer thrusted his digits in and out of him, continuing to lick the rim of his valve. Skywarp felt the overload coming swiftly with each moment. He offlined his optics and he the wave of pleasure engulf him. Astrotrain removed his digits from his partner and lifted his helm to kiss Skywarp. The kisses started slow and loving to fast and needing. Skywarp broke away from his bondmate to face him.

“Make love to me, Astrotrain.” panted Skywarp, placing his small servos on Astrotrain’s shoulders, “Make me yours.”

That was it. The triple changer couldn’t take anymore. His interfacing panel opened and his fully erect spiked emerged from beneath it. He watched Skywarp gaze upon his spike with awe. It used to intimidate his much smaller partner with how large it, but they had always been very careful to never injure or to tear. The seeker spread his legs for Astrotrain and smiled, half-lidded. He was ready for his bondmate.

“Please let me know if you are in pain and you want to stop.” said Astrotrain as he placed himself above the seeker

Skywarp laughed and looked into his partner’s optics. “We have been bonded for two solarcycles now. You have never hurt me once in the berth” giggled the purple seeker

Astrotrain pushed the tip of his spike against the entrance of Skywarp’s valve. He offlined his optics and plunged his spike deep into Skywarp. He grunted as the seeker’s valve tightened around the triple changer’s spike. Astrotrain started with a swift pumping into the smaller mech. Each thrust filling up the Skywarp more and more.

“Ahh Astro”

He onlined his optics to watch as his partner’s face contorted with pleasure. Astrotrain made sure to hit each one of Skywarp’s pleasure nodes as he pumped. The steady rhythm began to take a faster pace and the seeker gripped the triple changer’s arms. Skywarp’s valve clamped down on the larger mech’s spike again and it took more of him to thrust into that tight, moist valve. 

“I-I am s-so close.” screamed the seeker, gritting his denta 

“Overload for me.” purred Astrotrain, picking his partner from the berth and pounding his spike deep into him

Skywarp flung his helm back and screamed as the second overload washed over him. He valve began contracting on Astrotrain’s spike, sending him quickly to overload as well. A load of transfluid filled the seeker and the two were lost in their own hot ecstasy. 

Their overheat fans whirled on and the two fell back into the berth, panting hard. Skywarp curled up close to his partner and rested his helm on Astrotrain’s chassis. He traced a digit against the larger mech’s face.

“You were too eager.” smirked the seeker, kissing his bondmate’s face

Astrotrain smiled at him and replied, “And? Are you complaining?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to correct any grammar issues I may have had. Please let me know if I royally screw up anywhere.


End file.
